


We Could Go Shopping!

by badgerterritory



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing dress-up, Leliana takes Morrigan shoe-shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Go Shopping!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "Now I've Got You".

"I am getting very tired of this very quickly." Morrigan glared at Leliana as she was pulled by the arm through the Denerim market. Leliana had asked, earlier, if she and Morrigan could take fifty sovereigns to the market and buy some shoes to go with Morrigan’s new dresses. The Warden had nodded and taken Wynne and Zevran in their places.

On Leliana’s insistence, she was in one of the dresses, along with a cloak that Leliana had draped stylishly across her shoulders. She was carrying her staff, using it as a cane of sorts, since she didn’t feel right without it.

Leliana smiled brilliantly at her and Morrigan felt a deep spike of affection. It happened more and more often. It was incredibly annoying. The bard said, “Oh, come on, Morrigan. You know you like it.” Leliana tugged on her emphatically. Morrigan sighed deeply to show her how annoyed she was.

In reality, the woman was growing on her. Like an infection.

Morrigan sighed heavily once more as she was pulled into a store. “I do not know why the Warden lets you drag me around as you do. Surely there is something I could be doing more productive than this. Gnawing my own arm off, perhaps. Throwing Alistair to the darkspawn. Teaching the mutt how to piss on the golem.”

"Oh hush, Morrigan." Leliana slipped a hand under the cloak to squeeze Morrigan’s shoulders and she shivered at the touch. "If you truly don’t want to be here, you’re free to go back to camp."

A moment passes. Another. Morrigan told herself to leave, but her feet remained firmly planted. Leliana smiled and hugged Morrigan, and Morrigan sighed and hugged her in return. Her heart was beating faster, flushing her cheeks. Morrigan resisted the urge to turn into a crow, or perhaps some sort of bear, and make her escape.

For so long it had simply been her and Flemeth. Even when she left the Wilds, she did not seek out companionship. She accepted it, on occasion, when it (sometimes literally) fell into her lap, but she never sought it.

She wondered, as Leliana looked over the designs on display, why she wanted to seek Leliana’s companionship.

She eventually decided, as Leliana wrangled her foot into a boot and looked up with a bright smile, that she didn’t particularly care.


End file.
